


Rider x Stealth one shots

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, aaaah, enjoy these little oneshots, rider is a disaster gay, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: A bunch of one shots for Rider x Stealth because they're cute.
Relationships: Rider/Stealth (Splatoon)
Kudos: 5





	Rider x Stealth one shots

Rider can do this, Rider can do this!

He can't do this!

Rider frustratedly sigh, trying to figure out how he was going to confess to Stealth.

The soft smile he gave out and how cute his laugh was always made Rider’s heart flutter. Cod he really loved him. 

No he was going to do it! He was-

“Rider, are you okay?”

“O-Of course I am!” Rider quickly replied, getting a confused look from Stealth. “O-okay, if you say so” Stealth replied, Rider biting his lips.

All he wanted was to confess to the shy inkling, but cod he could not. His feelings were everywhere while he felt his heart flutter.

Stealth was very cute to him.

Oh my cod he is blushing again, isn't he?

“Rider? Are you okay?”

OH MY COD

Rider wanted to hide his embarrassment, but he just couldn't. He didn't want Stealth to be sad!

“Y-You see Stealth. I.. I..”

“You?” Stealth was confused. What was wrong with Rider? And why was he blushing?

“I really like you, Stealth!” Rider blurted out, his face full of embarrassment as Stealth flushes, hiding a bit. “Y-You do?”

Rider slowly nodded, feeling he could lose it at any moment with how embarrassed he was, only to feel a hand on his.

“I-I..I also really like you too Rider” Stealth flushed a bright yellow green, Rider couldn't help but to feel happy. 

“Y-You do?” Rider wanted to make sure as Stealth nodded. “T-then is it okay if I can..hold your hand?” Rider asked, Stealth nodding as Rider reaches over slowly, his heart beating fast once he did it.

And he couldn't help but to let out a smile.


End file.
